Sparklings?
by the laughing hermit
Summary: Bumblebee meets a strange bot, claiming to be from the future, and claiming to be his mate. Is she telling the truth. Please, be nice and give it a shot.
1. Wormhole

This is my first Transformers fic. It's from the Movieverse, so please be gentle.

It was an ordinary day among the Autobots. It started out with a good stretch, some energon, then a round of human video games. Then, everyone went to visit Jazz in the infirmary, and then they had some more energon. Then they all went to their separate duties.

Ratchet did his best to keep the infirmary clean, and to keep Jazz resting. He had been ripped in half for Primus' sake! Why did he insist on wanting to leave. What the medic didn't realize was that it was frightening to have large objects chucked around the room at all hours of the day and night. He would have rather rested in his quarters where he needn't be frightened of airborne projectiles.

Optimus Prime went to work trying to smooth things out with the humans. A few dozen autobots and neutrals had answered his call, and he now had to work to get government clearance. He hypothesized that humans, being easily distracted, used paperwork as either a deterrant, or something to make the higher-ups laugh. He needed to gather more data. And get a mass green card. This was not going to be a fun day.

Ironhide was going to do what he did best. He was going to blow stuff up. Yes, he was in charge of clearing out and subsequently demolishing an old Air Force hangar, which was going to be converted into quarters for the new arrivals. As he blasted, he thought about a certain someone he hoped was among their ranks. Primus, he missed her on jobs like this.

Bumblebee had the most fun job in his opinion. He got to spend the day with Sam and Mikaela, just driving around. It was one of their "date" things. As he drove them to the movie theatre, he suddenly felt homesick. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. But he missed seeing other Cybertonians everywhere. He didn't really remember Cybertron. He had only been a sparkling when he left. Ironhide had become his parent, and Optimus, his teacher. He felt sad that there would be no more sparklings. Then he realized that there might be some femmes hiding among the new arrivals. This gave him hope.

As they drove past a stretch of desert, the sky opened up. It was a gigantic wormhole. Bumblebee let the humans out and transformed from his alt. mode. A large mass of metal was falling from the hole. It was definitely a transformer. The question was if it was friendly or not. It was holding something in it's arms, Bumblebee decided to act as if the person was a friendly, and give them a chance. It might just be a casseticon.

He ran over as the transformer landed, leaving the humans to hide. He was an optimist, not a fool. As he ran up, the transformer was pulling themselves out of the crater. The mech pulled himself, no herself, out of the crater. Bumblebee stopped dead in his tracks. It was femme. A badly injured femme. Her left arm hung almost completely useless by her side. With the other, she extended it back into the crater and extracted two small sparklings. Bumblebee nearly fainted.

"Are you all right?" he asked dumbly, staring at the two sparklings in her arms.

The two humans, realizing that this wasn't a decepticon, ran over to see what was going on.

"Oh Bee!" the femme cried, throwing her limp arm around him. "Thank Primus you found us, I don't know what would have happened if they caught us, oh, I'm so glad-" she faltered when she realized that Bumblebee wasn't responding.

"Oh dear," she said, he optics drooping. "You're Bee, but you're not Bee. This is bad. Bad!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bee asked, finally coming back to himself.

"You don't know us." The femme said sadly, shaking her head. The two sparklings looked at Bee curiously. Then one climbed up on the femme's back and reached out to Bee to be picked up. He obliged, plucking her up, and settling her near his spark. As he did this, his spark fluttered strangely in his chassis.

"Ohh," he groaned. The femme ran to his side and looked fearfully into his optics.

"You're my sparkmate, Bee. These are our sparklings. Or, they will be. I'm Senera." She said shyly. Bumblebee took a step back to get a good look at the femme claiming to be his mate. She was a light green color, built small and light, even smaller than him, with vibrant blue optics. She was probably a saboteur, or a spy; or a civilian. She was very pretty. No, scratch that: she wasn't conventionally beautiful, at least not in the optics of most. But there was something that made his spark pound. He liked the sensation.

"You're injured." He said, trying to get back on track. "Let's get you back to the base. Can you walk, Senera?"

"Yes, if we go slow." She said quietly. He realized that this was simply her mode of speech.

"Give me the other sparkling," he said, reaching out while shifting the other to a more comfortable position.

"His name is Thumper. Her's is Stormy." She said handing the small mech over. The little sparkling began clicking contentedly in his arms. The girl kept fidgeting, wanting to play with his battle mask, and just generally not holding still.

"Come on Sam, Mikaela. I'll take you to the movies another time."

"That's cool man." Sam said, climbing into Bee's giant hand.

"Would you like to come back to base with us?" Bee asked, as he offered his other hand to the Senera to help her keep her balance.

"Love to." Mikaela said, excited as always about visiting their gigantic alien, robot friends.

They made their way back with no incident. Bee dropped Sam and Mikaela in the rec. room and took Senera and the sparklings to the infirmary.

"Holy garters of Primus!" Ratchet yelled as Bee led the femme and the sparklings in.

"She's injured, Ratchet." He said quietly. "Her name is Senera."

The seasoned medic simply stood there for a moment, in completely awe of the situation. Then his logic circuits kicked in and he began to bustle about, getting supplies and shooing his patient over to one of the berths.

"What's yer story?" he asked as he pulled out a welder.

"Bee sent me here." She began

"I can see that," Ratchet interrupted, "he's standing right there."

"No. Bumblebee from the future sent me. He's my sparkmate." Ratchet did a double-take, but let Senera finish her story. "The decepticons were attacking. The four of us were backed into Wheeljack's lab. There was a time portal. He sent me through and smashed the consol, so the decepticons couldn't get us. He stayed behind," her optics began to well up. "I can't feel him. I don't know if it's the time difference, or if something's happened-" Bumblebee put his arms around her and held her, gently clicking into her cranial plate. She sniffled more, but eventually calmed down. "Same old Bee," she murmured.

"He's probably okay," Ratchet said in his grumbly, yet kind voice. "This kid can get out of anything." He said fondly rubbing Bee's cranial plates.

"Don't worry." Bee said. "We'll help you get back." He continued to hug her until the sparklings he had set down wanted in. He reached down and picked them up, holding them close, along with their mother.

This was how the rest of the Ark found the family unit a breem later, Ratchet having quietly snuck out to give them time alone.

**So, love it? Hate it? The humans aren't going to be prominent characters, so sorry to the people who like them a lot. It's the way the story goes!**

**Hermit**


	2. The Other Wormhole

Here's part two!

"Get in there!" Ironhide shouted.

"No, I'm fine. Leave me alone. Don't!" Optimus shouted

In barged Ironhide, with Optimus by the scruff of the neck.

"You are going to get serviced, now!' Irohide roared, depositing him on the table.

"Thank you, Ironhide." Ratchet said, rubbing his optics.

Ironhide snorted, and looked around. He saw Bumblebee, sitting next to Senera.

"Wha? A femme? What, how, when did you get here.?" Ironhide sputtered.

"She's with me." Bee said. Ironhide blinked and started laughing.

"You? Kid, why would she be with you? There are so many other mechs out there. You're still a kid."

"A lot of people asked that question of Chromia too." Senera snapped.

Ironhide was stunned. "Chromia? She's okay?"

"Of course. Do you honestly think she'd even think of letting anything happen to herself?" Senera laughed.

"I'm sorry." Ironhide said sheepishly. "How is she?"

"How should I know? I'm not from around here. I met her after she got here."

"But she's not here yet." Ironhide said, obviously confused.

"But she will be. I'm from the future. Bee, the older Bee, sent me back. We were under attack. I don't know what happened."

"You're all set." Ratchet said gruffly, trying to bring her back from her revere. Senera tried her newly fixed arm and smiled.

"Thanks Hatchet." She said, jumping off the table. Ratchet began sputtering, while Senera was blissfully unaware.

Suddenly, another wormhole opened. Out stepped another autobot.

"Prowl!" Optimus and Ironhide cried simultaneously. This caused Jazz to stir in stasis. Senera cried out happily and hugged him. Surprisingly enough, he gave her a hug. Bumblebee was jealous. When they broke apart after a quick moment she asked,

"How is he?"

"We don't know, Senera. He was taken by the Decepticons. The way they all swarmed him, we think that he was the target."

"But why would they target Bee?" she asked worriedly

"There has been a development. Bumblebee was carrying secret access codes he stole from Starscream. He corrupted Starscream's files, so Bumblebee is now the only carrier."

"Why didn't he tell me?" she asked, hurt.

"I wasn't even informed, an I am head of security. Only he and Prime knew." He said, throwing the current Optimus a patented 'Prowl Scowl.'

"Do we know what the files were about?" she asked, the rest of the autobot listening closely, although they all appeared otherwise busy.

"Bumblebee's origin."

"Why would Megatron want Bee's creators? Bee didn't even know who they were."

The current Bumblebee was listening closely. If there were any clues to his creators, he wanted to know.

"We don't know." Prowl said shrugging. "We have agreed that it is safest for you to stay out of sight for now. We would like you to stay here. I'll bring updates as they come."

Senera nodded and took a deep breath. Prowl put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How are the sparklings taking it?"

"As well as can be expected. They don't understand why daddy looks different, but they got past that quickly. I'm more worried about Bee."

"Bumblebee has survived captivity with flying colors before. I'm sure he will be fine. One more thing," he leaned in close and whispered in her audio receptors. She nodded and smiled. Prowl nodded and left, back through the wormhole.

"What did he ask?" Bumblebee said, jealously coloring his voice.

She looked at him, surprised. She motioned for him to move off to the side of the now crowded med bay. He followed her and when they came to the spot, she hugged him. Gratefully, he hugged her back.

"He asked me to watch over Jazz." She said, kissing his cheek plate gently.

"Jazz?" he asked, confused.

"They're sparkmates. They have a sparkling, and I guess seeing Jazz so beat up brought out Prowl's protective instincts."

"How do they have a sparkling, unless one has a hidden sparkling chamber..."

"I carried it for them. They transferred the energy into mine, because they couldn't carry him on their own. They asked me because I usually don't participate in battle. I'm more of communications." She said with a nervous laugh.

He hugged her tightly. "And to think that I was jealous." He laughed

"You never need to be jealous of other mechs and me." She touched his cheek plate. "I will never betray you. Ever." She let herself met into his hug.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Ratchet asked, nudging Ironhide's arm.

"It's kinda hard ta see." He admitted. "He's like my own sparkling. I feel old."

"Hmm. Same here." The old medic said. "Let's get some energon and feel young again."

"Right behind ya." The hulking mech said, walking out behind him.

"So, I don't have to get serviced today?' Optimus asked hopefully. The med bay door swung shut. "I'll take that as a yes." He said, climbing off the table to go get back to work on his paperwork.

**I thought I'd try to add some humor at the end. It was short, and too serious, I think. Let me know what you think**

**Hermit**


	3. The Future

Thank you all for the kind reviews! Love you, guys!

They all sat down in the rec. room for a meal of energon together. Ratchet eyed Senera suspiciously.

"How did Prowl get back, but you can't go forward? The time machine seemed fine to me." He said with a half growl. It wasn't that he minded Senera, he just was worried about Bumblebee.

"Knowing Wheeljack, it's probably fixed. They just don't want me back yet. I'm Bee's mate. The Decepticons would have a field day." She said, helping Thumper wipe up some energon that had spilled down his front. Bumblebee glared at Ratchet.

Ironhide could see the tension brewing. He didn't want his little Bee to get into a fight.

"So. Tell us what the future is like. Who's there?"

"Well, Chromia, Elita, Prowl, Wheeljack, First Aid, and lots of others. Some, like me, that you didn't know before. A lot of us are the transport ship coming."

"How soon can we expect the ship?" Optimus asked, all business.

"A few vorns."

She sat, pensive for a moment. "Something's happening to Bee. I can feel it. I'm going to go try and contact Prowl. He'll always tell me straight." She got up on unstable legs. Bee went to go help her, but she refused his proffered hand. She went to the computer console, sat down, and hit a few keys. Prowl's somber face appeared. Ratchet and Ironhide followed her.

"I'm so sorry, Senera. Bee's gone."

"What?" she cried frantic, "How did he die?"

"He isn't dead." Prowl said, his voice breaking. "It would have been better if he had. He defected. Our most loyal, our best…I can't understand it." He put his face in his hands. A rare moment of weakness. "Senera, he was our pride and joy…our sparkling. How could he do this to us?"

"It can't be Bee." Senera said, shaking her head. "It's not true. Bee would never do that. He would die first. I know my mate!" she sat numbly.

"It was him, Sen. Ratchet did a scan. He was wearing their insignia. He tried to kill Jazz. He was trying…" Prowl's voice trailed off to a whisper. Neither of the mechs had ever seen Prowl so discomposed.

"What was he trying?" Senera whispered.

"Oh Primus, Senera," Prowl cried out with anguish, "he was trying to rip out Jazz's spark! Our Bee couldn't have done that! But it was him! Primus, I-I, I don't know what to do, or think. I can't function, Sen. If I didn't have Rym, had I lost Jazz…Sen, I'm lost. I've never been this lost in my life. I simply don't know what to do." He said, his head in his hands.

"I should come home." Senera said.

"No. that I must forbid." Prowl said, with a glimmer of his former conviction. "He may come after you and the sparklings to end all ties with us."

"Bee wouldn't do that!" she gasped.

"Senera, he just tried to kill one of his best friends. One of the people who has fought beside him for eons. We don't know what he's capable of. Don't come home. End of story. End of transmission." Prowl said, cutting the video feed.

"Ratchet, Ironhide, I know that you're listening. You have to help me." She said, turning to them. "I need to save Bee. I'll leave the sparklings here. Bee will take good care of them. I need to know what's happened."

"We'll help you, femme." Ironhide said, gruffly. "I know Bee. I raised 'im. He wouldn't do this."

Long story short, they built a time machine. Not being good with mechanical stuff, this author cannot explain how, but trust me, they did it.

Senera put a foot through, and looked back. "You're sure that you don't mind helping Bee with the sparklings?"

Ironhide gauffed. "Don't worry, femme. I got this." He waved her through.

She went through, and back to the time she knew so well, and to an uncertain future. She avoided the Autobot base, and headed out to the field where she and Bee would meet when they were young. She saw a figure crouching there. It was smallish, compact, and yellow! It was Bee!

"Bee!" she called out, but faltered and stopped when she saw the blood-red optics. They shuttered to their normal baby-blue the instant they saw her.

"Senera." He said veneratively, his optics sweeping her form, like they always did. "Senera, I need your help."

"You! You need MY help? You seemed to have an easy enough time of nearly ripping Jazz's spark out!" Bee winced and tried to speak, but she soldiered on. "No Bee! Why? Why would you betray us like that? How can you betray ME like that? You saved me from them, then you join them. Were you trying to get rid of me? What?" he pulled her into his arms and held her as she choked out denials and protests.

When she calmed, he kissed her forehead and said, "I haven't betrayed you."

"Yes you have!"

"No. my orders were to infiltrate, and get as much as I could. That's what I was told to do after my capture. It's what I'm doing. When Jazz wakes up, he'll be able to tell them. I did it on purpose. I did something that no mech can survive, which elevated me in Megatron's eyes. Dear, I'm his second lieutenant. I outrank even Starscream. I can overthrow him." He said seriously.

He embraced her. She could feel his spark dancing against hers. She had missed him. "If you ask Optimus, he'll tell you." He kissed her head again. "Which leads me to why I need your help, love. They want proof that I've killed Jazz. I'm supposed to be gathering proof. I need you to go steal Jazz's old spark casing. The one that was damaged during the first fight with Megatron on Earth. I can use it to prove that I've killed him. I can get rid of Megatron. Please help me, dear."

"I will. I'm not supposed to be here. Prowl told me to stay where you sent me. He's lost his CPU. You nearly killing Jazz has really hurt him."

"I am sorry about that, but it couldn't be helped."

"Why Jazz?"

"I knew that I could use the old spark casing. That and all the scars Jazz has from that first fight made him look a lot worse than he was. I didn't have to hurt him as much to seem cruel."

"I'll be back," she whispered, kissing his cheek plate, "Wait here."

"For you? Forever." He sat down and waited.

It was easy enough; slip into storage, grab the casing, and run. And that's exactly what she did. She nearly got caught by Prowl, but thankfully, he was too distracted to notice her.

She brought it back to Bee, who kissed her again, and slipped off into the night. She went back through the portal, back to her sparklings, and her soon-to-be mate.

"Senera?" the young Bumblebee asked, "Are you alright? You look sick."

She saw his face, the face she had fallen in love with, the face that she had just seen with blood-red optics, the face she couldn't resist, and she collapsed. She threw herself into his arms and began to sob. He held her, soothed her, calmed her, just like her Bee would have. When she was done, she looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"Senera, you're my mate, or will be. I care very deeply for you." He said, taking her chin in his hand, tipping her face up to look at his. She pulled away from his hand and buried her face in his chest, burrowing towards his spark. She would hate to have to share him with her younger self. But she didn't remember meeting herself, so maybe this nightmare would be over by then. He gently pulled her to his berth and settled her on top of him. She definitely missed this. She fell into a deep sleep.

Bee though, remained awake. He wondered what he had done to make his mate cry. He very much wanted to know the younger Senera. He hoped that she was on the ship that the older Senera had talked about.


End file.
